Roomies
by Friendliness Pellets
Summary: After an unfortunate accident involving Undyne and Papyrus and cooking Alphys' place is now trashed and uninhabitable. While it's being repaired Alphys' stays at Undyne's and the lucky(?) Mettaton bunks in with the skeleton brothers. (After the true pacifist Route on the surface). Please R&R if you like :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mettaton was not pleased to put it simply. After an... Accident involving Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys' kitchen he was out of a home (he lived with Alphys). Undyne had allowed Alphys to move in with her temporarily but she didn't have enough room for two guests... Heck she didn't even have a guest room. So Mettaton moved in with Undyne's partner in crime, Papyrus and along with him, Sans. Even since Alphys and Undyne had been dating they had hung around the skeleton brothers more, while Mettaton got along rather well with Papyrus, Sans however, was another matter. They just didn't see eye to eye. Perhaps Mettaton's flirtatious nature had put him off, or that Mettaton would spend a majority of his time off with Papyrus when they were around, who knows. Sans wasn't openly aggressive, he always had his chill, laid back demeanour and had the nerve to ignore him when they were alone.

Mettaton was now walking on his way to the skeleton brothers' house. Like the skeleton's previous house, it was in a colder part of town than where Alphys lived. He looked around for their house and saw a large waving figure it was Papyrus and as usual, Sans right beside him.  
"METTATON!" He called out excitedly, well, more excited than usual. Sans sighed quietly, Mettaton walked over to the skeletons his usual confident mix between a smile and a smirk.  
"Hello Papyrus darling~" he cooed then looked at Sans "hello Sansy~" he said just as enthusiastically though it was more to rile him up than be nice, it wasn't exactly out of malice but it was amusing. "Don't call me that" was Sans immediate response, still chill as ever.  
"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU METTATON!" Papyrus exclaimed "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE 'WELCOME TO OUR HOUSE FRIENDSHIP SPAGETTI JUST FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!" Papyrus said proudly, puffing up his chest. Mettaton smiled more.  
"That sounds delicious darling!" He said lacing his hands together in a happy-looking pose. Mettaton knew that Papyrus' cooking skills were... interesting. Thankfully, he could turn his taste sensors off at will.

\- (Sans p.o.v.)

Sans watched Papyrus lead Mettaton into their house and then soon followed after.  
'This is going to be a pain...' Sans thought as he watched Papyrus energetically show Mettaton around their house. It was surprising, Sans had believed that Mettaton would have brought a ton of things along with him, mostly glittering things but that was not the case. All Mettaton had brought with him was a hairbrush, a battery charging cord, a couple pairs of clothes and an mp3 player full of his cousin's music. Sans of course didn't mind, this way, he wouldn't have to carry his luggage. Sans looked around for the two Papyrus was now dishing up his 'welcome to our house friendship spaghetti.' Mettaton was right by him, too close for Sans' liking, he was leaning on Papyrus a bit as Papyrus put some spaghetti on three plates.  
'Can he even eat?' Sans thought to himself before walking in, sneaking up behind Papyrus and poking the sides of his spine, making him jump and Mettaton get off him. Papyrus turned around to face Sans.  
"SANS I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" He exclaimed and Sans chuckled.  
"Why?" he asked  
"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
"Well I found it pretty _**rib ticklin'**_ "  
"OH MY GOD SANS"

 _Mettaton and Papyrus time successfully interrupted.  
_ - __

Mettaton was sitting at the table in a listening pose as Papyrus rambled on and on about several different topics, mostly spaghetti, Sans was silent the whole time. After a while he had had enough, his brother was awesome, heck yes, but he needed something else to do.  
"Whelp Pap, I'm full" Sans said grinning lazily as usual "I'm gonna go to bed" he said  
"BUT SANS, WE MUST ADDRESS A VERY SERIOUS ISSUE!" Papyrus protested. Sans looked at him with a raised brow (excuse the human terms) "WE DO NOT HAVE A GUEST ROOM. METTATON NEEDS TO SLEEP SOMEWHERE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WILLING TO GIVE UP MY AMAZINGLY COOL BED, BUT I WANTED TO CHECK WITH YOU." Papyrus explained. Mettaton stood beside Papyrus,  
"I'm fine with sharing" he stated and put a hand on Papyrus's bony shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Sans was instantly suspicious again, not liking the flirtatious gesture it made a sinking feeling in his stomach well, if he had a stomach, but a sinking feeling all the same. He trusted Mettaton the same amount a mouse trusted a snake. So not at all, especially not in the same bed as his brother.  
"Why doesn't Mettaton stay on the couch" Sans replied. Mettaton looked partially shocked and appalled but remembered his 'manners' as their house guest.  
"Of course, I am a guest after all. I guess it's normal to have the poor, homeless, extremely beautiful guest sleep on the couch." he guilt tripped dramatically. This instantly got to Papyrus but Sans just rolled his eyes.

"THAT DOESN'T AOUND LIKE SOMETHING A GOOD A HOST WOULD DO METTATON YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY BED I WILL TAKE THE COUCH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A GREAT HOST!" Papyrus exclaimed. Mettaton smiled at him, batting his eyelashes "You're too kind" he said happily, then glancing at Sans. Sans didn't really want his brother sleeping on the couch, it would be uncomfortable for Papyrus but there's no way in hell his brother or Mettaton would want his bed, way too messy. He sunk a bit more in his hoodie a bit and sighed quietly.  
"Hey Pap remember that airbed we got?" Sans said grabbing both his brother and the robots' attention again. "Wanna use that? It'd be more comfortable than the couch..." he said.  
"OH YES WE USED THAT WHEN FRISK CAME OVER TO MAKE A FORT" Papyrus said grinning at the memory. "I SHALL PREPARE IT IN MY ROOM AND METTATON CAN USE MY BED!" He stated and rushed upstairs, Mettaton cheerfully prancing behind, giving a glace back at Sans before going up. Sans sighed and plonked onto the couch after walking to the lounge room might as well stay up encase Papyrus needs help, or tries to blow it up with his mouth again. He turned the TV on, thankfully on the surface they had a variety of shows so he didn't have to watch a pre-recorded episode of Mettaton's show, that would be too much Mettaton to handle.

After about twenty minutes Papyrus rushed down the stairs again, with a quietly chuckling Mettaton in tow.  
"BROTHER I FINALLY BLEW UP THE BED!" Papyrus exclaimed proudly. Sans grinned as usual.  
"That's good bro" he replied inwardly wondering why it took so long…

Sorry if it's not good this is the first fic I've written in a very long time ;A;  
I wrote this all on my phone and spell checked it on my computer X3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Mettaton had been living with the skelebros for a little over a week now, surprising to Sans, Mettaton had been a better house guest than he thought. He rarely acted like the spoiled diva he had thought Mettaton to be. Sure he was flamboyant and still dramatic as ever, but he expected Mettaton to pretty much make Papyrus his maid, not that Sans would have allowed it. What did annoy Sans though is that they still slept in the same room. They would chat late and do who knows what in that room. Papyrus in the day would be loud as usual but he quieted down at night so Sans couldn't hear what they were saying…

Right now Sans was at work. His job was simple enough, he'd go around asking what customers wanted to eat then bring it back out to them, easy. He was a waiter. Muffet had opened a restaurant to sell her pastries and expanding her menu to other food as well. Sans was one of the ones who originally helped her with ideas for her business (he was persuaded by Frisk) and in return a guaranteed job. Better yet his puns seemed to entertain the customers rather than annoy them, bonus. It was snowing a bit outside as it was the middle of winter, more and more customers came in to warm up and to get out of the snow. Things were pretty good here and Sans rarely ever had to rush.

Sans finished around 6:00pm, he sighed in relief as he signed himself off and told the other employees he was leaving. The snow was getting worse as he walked back to his house, he stood at his front door and brushed off all the snow that was on him and wiped his shoes before entering. No one was around, or so he thought until he heard the water running in the shower. Damn it, he wanted to use that. He sighed and sat on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He let his mind go blank as he watched TV and stayed like this for about half an hour. After that while Sans was watching the TV the bathroom door opened, the steaming air escaping, a tall figure walked out with a towel around themselves from the under the arms and down, Sans looked over.

Surprisingly or not, it was Mettaton. Sans just looked at him…  
Did Mettaton even need to bathe? Apparently so. The monster's synthetic obsidian hair was dripping wet and he wasn't wearing any makeup. More noticeably, his black shoulder guards, the black that covered his legs and his pink heels were gone, Sans didn't know they were removable. Mettaton seemed to be in a world of his own until he spotted Sans watching, Mettaton blinked in surprise as he looked back and Sans immediately looked away, Mettaton looked amused.  
"I didn't know you were home darling" Mettaton said strutting down the stairs and standing by the couch and Sans who was on it. Sans was fighting back a blush trying his all to not let the blue tints appear on his cheeks.  
"Jus' got here" he said smoothly, not looking at Mettaton at all. Hopefully Mettaton would just walk off like he usually does, no chatting.  
"Ah, really darling?" he asked leaning against the couch a drop of water running down his metallic face and onto Sans' head, he fought back a flinch. "How was work?" Mettaton asked after a minute of silence, which seemed like an eternity to Sans.  
"It was fine"  
"That's good darling…" Mettaton replied looking down at the tiny skeleton, more water droplets falling on Sans' head. Sans couldn't take this for too much longer, it was agonizingly awkward for him and Mettaton was too close for comfort and Papyrus wasn't there to save him...

-(Mettaton's P.O.V)

Mettaton had had enough of Sans ignoring him and being so shut-down when he was around. He was a STAR! You don't treat stars like this! He didn't expect Sans to be at his feet but its time he drilled some respect into this guys' thick skull. These were Mettaton's thoughts when he was in the shower. Mettaton didn't really need to shower, he didn't sweat or anything but he still liked to clean himself this way, wiping himself with a cloth was so... boring. The water felt nice and warm, it was relaxing. Nice enough he had been in there for about an hour...

As he sat in the bathroom after having a shower he thought 'Why do I even care what Sans' thinks?' Mettaton had had a ton of critics, he hadn't rose to the top yet, but he had his own TV show, the human public eye didn't know of his EX form yet. But back to the present, Mettaton was rather intrigued at Sans odd behaviour. He watched him closely… Sans wouldn't look at him and when he spoke it was curt, well, more curt than usual. He seemed to be struggling with something, an inner demon? He never knew Sans to be intimidated by anyone, much less him. And if he was, why now? They'd been living with each other for a more than a week and before that they had been around each other many, many times. Mettaton quickly glanced at himself, was it because he wore nothing but a towel? No it couldn't be, though Mettaton reckoned that Sans probably didn't know that some of his parts were removable and that not all of his 'parts' were parts. After a while longer pondering in awkward silence Mettaton finally remembered his 'goal', it was the perfect time since Papyrus wasn't around. Where was he anyway?

"Sans" Mettaton finally said, Sans didn't look at him but he replied:  
"Yeah..?"  
Mettaton took a deep but silent breath in, not that he needed to breathe...  
"Why do you ignore me all the time darling..?"

* * *

I tried my best but this chapters a tad shorter than I wanted…

Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this isn't a chapter, and for that I'm sorry but I promise it's coming soon! My posts will slow down a tad more than I want to, as I have just started school. However, that's not what this is about.

I've noticed some reviews on my story, they're not horrible, far from it but I don't want them escalating into ones that are (I've seen nasty ones on other sites about other people's works) and on old accounts I have gotten extremely nasty reviews for my old fanfics. What I'm talking about is comments about _ships._ I am making this clear, _THE PARINGS_ _IF ANY_ _ARE_ _ **NOT DECIDED**_ _._ However I already have people who are against Mettasans.

I love both Papyton and Mettasans equally, but that's not the point.

Even those who have stated they do not like Mettasans have been reasonably polite in the reviews, and for that I personally **thank you** for keeping your tongue civil. Nonetheless whatever the parings turn out to be and what happen's in future chapters I ask that you please keep your ship opinions to yourself and If the parings do not happen to be your preferred that you will not voice your hate on it. Firstly, It's immature and rude.

Secondly, **it's not up to you**. This is  my fanfiction. Don't misunderstand, I **love** all those who read it and my readers are  very important to me. I just need to make this clear as some people in the undertale fandom are very brutal and nasty, especially with parings.

Lastly the parings are not up to vote, so please don't ask in the review section, my friends and I discuss it (I ask for their help) and it will be decided there.

Thank all you darlings for taking the time to read this and I appreciate all of my readers. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, and this account is quite new but I am not new to fanfiction and just want to tell you all. I am also aware that this fanfiction is not extremely popular/has a lot of readers, but that is irrelevant to my reason, prevention is better than cure.

Once again, thank you very much for readng :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

"Why do you ignore me all the time darling..?" Mettaton asked. Sans gulped a little. Really? He was asking this now why?  
"...I don't ignore ya Mettat-"  
"Yes you do darling, and I've had enough. I don't really understand why you don't like me. What have I done?" Mettaton cut off. He felt... irritated. Sans looked a little confused. Sure Mettaton was irritated at first when Sans acted cold towards him but then Mettaton never spoke of it. Sans of his thinking and finally looked at Mettaton who was looking down at him, pink eyes narrowed a bit, long black eyelashes making his eyes look even smaller. Sans just looked at him, he opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open.  
"HELLO YOU TWO THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BA-" Papyrus stopped in his tracks when he saw Mettaton and Sans. They both looked at him a little worried as Papyrus stayed silent for a moment and seemed to be processing what was going on, looking at the both with an analysing gaze. Papyrus walked up to them, he then opened his mouth to say something to Mettaton, Sans gulped. "WOWEE METTATON! I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR SHOULDER GUARDS CAME OFF! AND YOUR HEELS ARE OFF TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed in wonder and curiosity. Sans breathed a silent sigh of relief and Mettaton's posture visibly relaxed.  
"Of course they can darling" he said smoothly, putting his gloveless smooth metallic hands together at the tips of his fingers. "Can't have them getting in the way if i want to try a new outfit~" he cooed as his excuse. Papyrus nodded, agreeing with the glambot.

"ONE QUESTION THOUGH METTATON…" Papyrus said, his cheeks grew a tad orange, cute. "WHY HAVE YOU NO CLOTHES ON AND ARE BY SANS?" he asked innocently with a hand behind his head. The short skeleton gulped once more. Mettaton still looked composed, the skill of an actor.  
"Ah, darling I was having a shower and needed to come out because it was so steamy!" He said with a small giggle "don't want to overheat myself now do I? I'm standing here because it's nice and cool~" he explained still smooth. Papyrus just nodded, taking his idol/friend's word for the truth. Sans internally thanked god for Papyrus' denseness. Snow started to come inside as Papyrus had left the door open as he had got side tracked with Mettaton. Papyrus soon noticed and swept the snow back out. Now that the atmosphere had gone back to normal Sans was relaxed again, Papyrus always made him feel better, without trying.  
"Hey Pap where were you?" he asked him as Papyrus shut the door.  
"I WAS AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE PLAYING THESE NEW VIDEO GAMES SHE HAD BOUGHT BUT THEY WERE ALL ANIME ONES. ALPHYS PLAYED TOO, SHE WAS VERY GOOD!" Papyrus replied "ALMOST AS GOOD AS I." Sans grinned lazily in response, 'so cool' he thought. Papyrus pulled something out of his bag "ALPHYS GAVE ME THESE ANIME TO WATCH I DON'T LIKE ANIME BUT SHE SAYS THESE ARE REALLY GOOD!" Papyrus stated "SO I HAVE DECIDED WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT!" He said excitedly.

Sans couldn't take it anymore. It's not that he doesn't like anime, but this one… just no. Papyrus seemed to enjoy it though. "This is the best part" Papyrus whispered, Mettaton just nodded in response. He had been surprisingly watching the anime quietly, occasionally put a piece of popcorn in his mouth making soft crunching noises as he ate. Sans still had the question of whether Mettaton needed to eat or not floating around in his skull. Mettaton hadn't spoken to him at all since Papyrus had come home, their 'talk' being interrupted by the younger skeleton. Sans also had made sure he wasn't in the same room as Mettaton alone, giving him no openings which didn't help. But Sans was just too tired to think of this right now, he felt his eye sockets getting oh so heavy… Soon after that he was sawing logs quietly while Mettaton and his brother continued to watch the anime. It was very late at night when Sans woke from his nap, 11pm to be exact. Sans groaned softly as his vision came into focus and he sat up. He was… in bed. 'Papyrus must have carried me up…' he thought as he rubbed the top of his skull. He slowly got up off his bed and walked to his door and down the hall, he felt like having a bottle of ketchup right now. As he started to walk across the hall and past Papyrus's room he heard talking, it was a bit on the quiet side, so he quietly walked closer to the door to hear.

"I'm just so tired of it!" Sans heard an upset but whispering voice say. He could identify that voice to be Mettaton's. That glambot was obviously complaining about him. "He just gives me the cold shoulder when I try to start a conversation and I just feel… uncomfortable. He was okay for a little bit when I first met him but ever since then he's been like this!" he wailed as dramatic as ever. Sans continued to listen, absolutely silent. "Like I don't even know what I did!" he continued. Papyrus was uncharacteristically… silent, well he is loud, but on matters like these he was actually a very good listener.  
"Well…" he said thinking of what to say. "I know I call Sans a lazybones… but I think he's like that because… he's a little protective of me…" he said slowly. Sans raised a brow, Papyrus could tell? Maybe Papyrus wasn't as dense as Sans believed he was. Mettaton nodded a little. "Want me to talk to Sans?" Papyrus offered. Mettaton shook his head.  
"I… I'll be fine" he said stubbornly Papyrus opened his mouth to say something but Mettaton seemed to be pepping himself up. Sans took a few steps away from the door having heard enough. He looked to be thinking… Perhaps he'll give Mettaton a _chance._ But if he messes ANYTHING up it'll be just like it is now, no. He won't let Papyrus get hurt, if Mettaton screws up he'll be getting a good dunking on. Sans slowly put a hand where instead of a heart his soul was behind his ribcage. He felt a little more… energetic? No, but he couldn't describe it... He took a deep breathe out.

 _He really needed that ketchup now…_

Sans laid on the couch with his ketchup, drinking the bottle. He had had a couple to calm himself. He sat there in silence and almost absolute darkness, a small lamp illuminating the room dimly. Sans continued to lay there, his thoughts regularly went back to the discussion he had overheard of Papyrus and Mettaton, he rubbed his skull. He was never going to sleep like this, he got up, putting his ketchup bottle on the table and went to the book shelf and picked up a book. It was a quantum physics book. Not the one that he repeatedly use for jokes, his actual book. Surprisingly enough he did actually have an interest in quantum physics and had read many things and all of that science nerd stuff you'd expect from Alphys, though his was more of a hobby. He sat back down and ran his bony fingers along the book's worn old spine and opened it before touching its' even more worn pages. He flicked to a random chapter and started to read…

* * *

And that's chapter 3 folks (I know it reads chapter four) and I would once again like to thank you. I'd like to thank all those who held their tongues if they read my story and didn't like it, those who had reviewed and given such kind feedback and those who have been supportive, understanding and not hateful towards me when I voiced my concern about those who had stated they didn't like the hints of certain parings. Also, those who did, you still were all wonderful and still very polite, so I thank you as well and don't feel bad for voicing your thoughts prior to the my message and I hope you will keep reading. As a thank you, while it's not much I tried to write a chapter that was a bit longer for a change J  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading my story,  
peace out :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

It was now about 11:30pm, Sans was once again off in a peaceful sleep. That book had really done wonders for him. His chest rising and falling as if he had lungs.

Meanwhile Mettaton was awake laying in bed, Papyrus' infamous racecar bed. He just looked up at the ceiling for a while before sighing and sitting up. He couldn't sleep. He unplugged himself from the powerpoint and got up, fixing the pyjamas he had chosen to wear instead of what he usually wore all the time. He quietly walked by Papyrus who was snoring softly as well as tossing and turning every few minutes, but he looked happy. Must be having a hell of a dream. Mettaton continued on his path down the stairs. It was dark and silent, the only thing piercing the darkness was his now slightly glowing pink eyes. Mettaton didn't like them at first, but had over the time he spent with Alphys had come to like SOME anime, not all, some, and Mettaton was going down to watch more since he couldn't sleep. He stretched his long arms above his head and his back as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He quietly walked over to the couch and sat...

Sans was in a peaceful sleep until suddenly he felt something... heavy on his ribcage and where his stomach would be if he had one. This immediately shattered the peaceful slumber that the short skeleton was in as he instinctively gasped loudly in shock. As soon as Mettaton heard the immediate reaction he jumped up in surprise, making a noise similar to an _'eep!'_ before turning around to see what he had sat on and made the noise. Mettaton's quickly beating 'heart' was calmed as he realized it was... _Sans_...? Why was he sleeping on the couch? Mettaton put a hand over his own chest in a calming pose as he looked at Sans gasp for air, not that he needed it. Sans sat up looking at Mettaton.  
"Sans! You scared the life out of me!" Mettaton whisper-yelled and Sans groaned.  
"And I'm surprised I didn't have my ribs broken" Sans replied with a slight grumbling tone from just being woken up. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, Mettaton huffed.  
"I couldn't sleep" he admitted, his other hand held a disk case. The anime disk case. That arm slowly moved further behind his back. Sans noticed this.  
"...Whatchya got in your hand?" he soon asked which flustered Mettaton a little bit.  
"Nothing..." The glambot replied, Sans an eyebrow.  
"Then why're you hiding your hand?"  
"I'm not hiding it Sans"  
"So does Alphys know you like anime?"  
"Wha-?" Mettaton took a quick glance at his hand which held the case, it was still there and hidden.  
"So it is anime" Sans said with amusement and slight smugness and Mettaton blushed ever so slightly, how Mettaton could blush in the first place was unknown to Sans, but he remembered the glambot's fixation on the anime they were watching earlier.  
"No I just wanted something to bore me so I could go to sleep faster" Mettaton replied matter-of-factly Sans grin widened a little, but he remained silent other than nodding. Mettaton huffed and put the disk back into the dvd player and turned on the tv before sitting on the couch, on the far side, away from Sans. Sans looked out the window, it was still pitch black. Mettaton glanced in the direction Sans was looking at, at that moment Sans looked back at Mettaton who immediately averted his gaze to the TV.  
"Aww Mettaton, why you giving me the 'cold' shoulder" Sans asked, making one of his notorious puns. Mettaton didn't know whether to laugh at it or slap him. He rolled his eyes and just started playing the anime which soon grabbed all of his attention. Sans, not particularly having anything to do started watching it too.

After a while Sans stopped staring at the tv screen blankly and looked over at Mettaton. His position had changed from before, he was sitting with his knees hugged to his chest by his long arms and his chin resting on his knees. Sans stared for a few more moments before getting his quantum physics book and started reading it again. Unfortunately this was one of the shorter series of anime and they had watched the bulk earlier so it ended after a bit. Mettaton sighed ever so softly in disappointment and turned the tv off. Now what.  
Mettaton looked at Sans and raised a delicate eyebrow, he was reading. This is weird. He had never seen Sans read apart from reading Papyrus bedtime stories from time to time when Mettaton and he had nothing to talk about. Mettaton peered forward in an attempt to look at the cover.  
"Quantum physics..?" Mettaton read quietly, but not quietly enough, Sans' eye sockets looked in Mettaton's direction without Sans actually lifting his head.  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"I'm surprised you'd read something like that" Mettaton admitted.  
"What I'm not a total bonehead" Sans replied in slight mock offense, grinning at his own pun. Mettaton strangely kept his mouth from cracking into a smile, not a frown, the skeletons cheesy jokes were actually rather funny.  
"Hilarious darling" Mettaton said sarcastically. "I meant i never thought you were the type to be into that" he commented "kinda reminds me of Alphys." Sans shrugged and yawned. This wasn't actually too bad of a conversation, he wouldn't call Mettaton his friend but it wasn't too hard to interact with him. Hopefully it stayed this way…

* * *

When Papyrus woke up and he looked around. Mettaton wasn't here..? He peeked his head out of his room before calling out:  
"METTATON?" When that didn't get a response he went down the stairs. He gasped when he saw the couch. Both Mettaton and Sans were on it sleeping, cuddling up! He whispered-squealed 'They're actually getting along!' Papyrus thought happily. But it was late so Papyrus was going to wake them up.  
"SANS! METTATON!" he yelled cheerfully "TIME TO WAKE UP!"  
Sans groaned like usual when Papyrus woke him.  
"Pap… five more minutes…" he groaned sleepily much the annoyance of the tall skeleton.  
"NO RIGHT NOW SANS!" he yelled in response and Sans groaned again. What he was laying on, whatever it was, was comfy. Sans partially cuddled up into his pillow and shut his eye sockets tighter which caused Papyrus to keep yelling. This soon woke Mettaton who also groaned.  
"Papy dear why are you yelling for…" he mumbled tiredly when he felt something… moving… It was curled up starting on his chest plate. Mettaton opened an eye ever so slightly, looking around a little before slowly sitting up as his eyes opened up more, he looked down. Mettaton let out a small scream in surprise before realizing it was Sans. This made Sans jolt and his eyes open. He was lying on Mettaton!? Sans looked genuinely surprised, how? Wait last night they were here on the couch… He could feel his skull burning a bit… this was awkward… Mettaton seemed a little flustered. Papyrus noticed both their reactions.  
"HM? WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU BOTH LOOK SURPISED!" He asked "WERE YOU NOT BONDING LAST NIGHT WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?" Sans felt the burning sensation on his face more. That sounded like they were doing something else.  
"No Pap"  
"OH"  
Mettaton wanted to get out of this position. He attempted to life Sans up, bracing for the heavy weight when it never came he rose a brow. He was lifting Sans. He was so… light. Sans just hung there awkwardly.  
"You gonna put me down or what?" He soon said as Mettaton held him and looked at him in fascination. This caused Mettaton to put him down on the ground and him to sit up and stand quickly with an 'ahem.'  
Sans looked away until Papyrus's phone started ringing, he picked it up immediately.  
"HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYUS!" he answered, soon he began chatting with whoever was on the phone. After a while he covered the phone's mic with his hand as he looked over.  
"TORIEL IS GOING OUT AND NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOOK AFTER FRISK" Papyrus announced happily "SO I TOLD TORIEL HE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER HERE!"

* * *

Well this chapter was kind of uneventful...  
It should pick up in the next chapter so sorry if this one was disappointing!  
Also, I have drawn Mettaton in a towel from chapter 2! Search for XxNonstopSensiblexX on dA and it'll have a picture titled 'soaking but still smoking' (It won't let me provide a link it keeps cropping it)


End file.
